gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Best Laid Plans
Purchasing the Master Penthouse. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Location. Take out the target. Pick up the keycard. Go to Location. Access the keypad. Take out the heist crew. Use the laptop to locate other crew members. Take out the remaining crew members. |reward = Cash, Chips, and RP. |target = Heist crew members }} Best Laid Plans is a Casino Work mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. It is a freeroam mission given to the player by Agatha Baker. Overview Ms. Baker informs the protagonist of a heist crew with serious backing and tech which is planning to rob the casino. She says she doesn't have enough evidence to take the matter to the police and that it would be easier for the protagonist to stop the crew before they even strike. She gives the protagonist the location of one of the heist crew members - the possible locations are Legion Square, Mirror Park, and the Vinewood Hills Dog Exercise Park on North Sheldon Avenue. They must go there and take them out. Once dead, the target will drop a keycard, which must be collected. After this is done, the protagonist must drive to a semi-random location. If the first member is found at Legion Square, this will be the Bugstars Warehouse, Hayes Autos if he is found in Mirror Park, and Liquor Ace if he is located at the dog exercise park. They must use the obtained keycard to open a door - a standard door if at Hayes Autos or Liquor Ace, or a garage door on Elysian Island - and gain access to the interior. There will be a few crew members inside, which must be taken out, as well as some vans (Burritos at Bugstars Warehouse or Hayes Autos, and Rumpos at Liquor Ace). Once all crew members are taken out, the protagonist must hack the laptop located inside to reveal the locations of the last four heist crew members. The hacking takes five seconds to complete and there is no hacking minigame, but only a bar at the bottom right of the screens, indicating the progress of the hack. When the crew members' positions are revealed, the protagonist must take all of them out. Once this is done, the mission is completed and Agatha calls to commend them. Agatha's Texts Gallery Mirror Park Scenario BestLaidPlans-GTAO-MirrorParkFirstTarget.png|The first target in Mirror Park, jogging around the park. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-HayesAutosExterior.png|Hayes Autos exterior. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-HayesAutosInterior.png|Interior. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-RanchoTarget.png|A crew member walking in Rancho. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-ChamberlainHillsTarget.png|A crew member using his phone in Chamberlain Hills. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-MissionRowTarget.png|A crew member drinking coffee in Mission Row. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-HayesAutosBurritoTarget.png|One of the final crew members is seen driving a Burrito around Los Santos. Legion Square Scenario BestLaidPlans-GTAO-LegionSquareFirstTarget.png|The first target in Legion Square. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-BugstarsWarehouseExterior.png|Bugstars Warehouse exterior. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-BugstarsWarehouseInterior.png|Interior. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-MazeBankArenaTarget.png|A crew member walking outside the Maze Bank Arena. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-DavisTarget.png|A crew member using his phone outside the Hearty Taco restaurant in Davis. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-LongpigMiniMarketTarget.png|A target drinking coffee outside the Longpig Mini Market in Rancho. BestLaidPlans-GTAO-BugstarsWarehouseBurritoTarget.png|One of the final crew members is seen driving a Bugstars Burrito around Los Santos. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}